Day after she left
by Kevin Massaki
Summary: The Day after she left and Naota doesnt know what to do. Wait what happened to Ninamori?
1. Default Chapter

FLCL 

The characters and setting that are in this story are not of my own they belong in copyright to the makers of Fooly Cooly.

Written all by Evan Robichaud.

I laid on my bed looking up at the bed that she use to sleep in. I didn't want to speak out loud because like last time she might popup out of no were. And say " Were you just about to confess your undying love for me" She came down that night, even held me in her arms as I cried. But something was different, I felt like she turned her head away from mine as if sad of what she has done. That she let me love her like Amarao loved her. That was the last time she was in my room. But her guitar I put of in the corner of the room. Every so often I here the last string being plucked. Its weird maybe I'm crazy. I got that feeling that you get after you wake up after a big party or holiday. You know that awkward feeling of loneliness tied with memories. Ya sort of like that one. There's no more mess about the room, no more guitar strings thrown about the room. No more half empty industrial size noodle bowls on the floor. Nothing is the same everything is gone. Including Haruko.

I just sat there trying to understand what happened and what to do, now that she is gone. I wonder how long she'll be out. I wonder if she even wants to return. Honestly I don't really believe anything will happen like it did again . . . Ever.

Well I mean what is me sitting here at three in the morning going to do. Nothing. I mine as well just walk around. Go see Mamini. Wait she's left to . . . Maybe I should just leave this town and go out on my own. Wait who will keep my dad and grandfather in order; they're such perverts. Good point. I wont leave I guess. Plus I think that girl at school likes me. Weird isn't it. Although I don't believe I will like anyone for a while. Haruko still takes that spot of me for now.

I got my usual clothes on and just walked out the door. No note, goodbye, nothing, just like Haruko.

I mean it's three o'clock in the morning in a deserted little town where nothing ever happens. What is a 15 year old suppose to do? The night was one of those nights where you can just walk outside and fell nothing. The weather was completely neutral, a slight breeze. The whole town is asleep except for the homeless people like Mamini. The towns are barely light; the only source of light is that huge Meta-Machanica corporation. That building as always been surrounded by light from that organization with that weird guy with those stupid eyebrows. Its still slanted to its left and has that huge hand with that hole in it. I can't believe that I did _that_. Did I really grow up that fast as to do something like that? Probably not because Haruka said still just a kid. Damm. Well I mean its not all my fault. Stupid Mamini kept on feeding it what ever it wanted like her smoking habits. Then maybe it wouldn't have gotten so big and made the arm complete. Maybe then she would still be here with me now. I would still be living in a sweet sweet dream.

I went down to the railroad tracks and got the bitter kind of drink. Man I hate that kind. So anyways I pretty much just stayed there not really doing anything. Then I remembered that the bench I was sitting on was the bench that Haruko and I slept on that one last night. I hate tears. They always make your view all blurry like.

As you can guess I left that area fast. I'll come back; maybe when I get over ……forget it I probably won't come back. Like Haruko. I wonder what she's doing. We'll I hope she finds Ato…Wait if she finds him then she won't ever comeback. Haruko, not to be egotistical and self-centered but, please don't ever find Atomosk.


	2. Chapter Two

FLCL 

The characters and setting that are in this story are not of my own they belong in copyright to the makers of Fooly Cooly.

The next area I went was the bridge; of course besides the school this is the last place I know of. Mamini's cigarette butts are all over the place. I could tell on what day she smoked them. The butts with lipstick on were the days she….well…you know. And some of the butts weren't fully smoked so they had writing on them. I never understood why she wrote on her cigarettes. There were some that were still in a pack. The Brand was a popular one 777 was the name on it. What a weird name. Like some one that was too lazy to make up a good name so they use one number three times. Like 666 but the closes thing to it. It doesn't match the brown butts on the ground so it must be expensive. She was homeless so it makes sense that she always bought the cheap kind.

"Why does she always to this, like its fun or something, does it taste good, ehh mines as well."

I took the pack and put it in my bag after grabbing one. I didn't have a lighter but that didn't matter that much.

"Lets see start in the center, one, two, three, to the left, four down, and pull."

Just as predictable as I thought. Her extra lighter. It was one of those cheap ones. Blue as usual. What's up with her and blue. Doesn't really matter. I took a puff.

For time sake and because I have nothing else better to think about I mine as well tell you about Mamini. She was a pyromaniac. Always lighting things up. The only time that the town had to stop worrying about having "wild" fires was when my brother was around. She was sane back then. Then ever since she got that stupid game of her's and by brother left, fires have sprung up all over the town. People are really getting pissed off. I think she light things up to give her attention from my brother and me. But once she was able to show her affection for my brother then she stopped needing to be rebellious and stop lighting things on fire. From what I heard in his room she was able to light _something else_ on fire just as easily. Well I mean she is 17 and all and she is alone so I guess that can explain the amount of _attention_ to me that I got from her when my brother was gone. Well I understand the addiction to cigarettes but I mean she could have chosen a better tasting lipstick. Yuck that stuff tastes worse than these cigs.

"Ehh tastes bad, like old pepper flakes. Well what ever. One or two wont hurt."

It never seemed to hurt Mamini, man, me smoking at this age. What's up? I wonder if she woul…. forget it, she's not here ill do what I want. I looked at the cig that was next to me. '_Sometimes never'_ man Mamini why do you write such weird stuff?

"Whatever."

The next thing I new three cigs were gone and it was raining. I looked at the clock it was nearing nighttime. "Ehh dads probably out drunk ill just sleep here tonight." Thank fully Mamini left her stuff.

I set up the bag and put out the last of the cig, "Damn, it sure is cold alone."


	3. Chapter Three

FLCL 

The characters and setting that are in this story are not of my own they belong in copyright to the makers of Fooly Cooly.

I woke up by the sound of the train passing over his head. I opened just opened my eyes slightly as the wincing noise of the train came overhead. This is one of those mornings that you wish you didn't have to get up. The cold weather and damp ground didn't seem to be helping it either.

"Damn I forgot that I was sleeping here, stupid train. Coughing my lungs hurt, I guess they did hurt Mamini."

It's the day that seems to just go on forever. The day that you reflect what happened the day after yesterday. The day like Yesterday was those days you come to grips with what has happened. In my case, I had to cope the fact that she's gone, and Mamimi's gone. They're all gone. I walked to the train tracks looking up he saw the old iron shaped factory. So much had to do with that building everything started with it and everything en…. Forget it.

"Damm it I'm really getting hungry, no more of that crap that I use to get handed to me when she didn't like hers." I always told her not to get the big kind they always suck. She never did listen.

I wondered if she listened when I told her that I loved her. Ya right… Haruko listening to me. God I hate tears.

I wonder how school is. I should start heading over there. Maybe my friends are there. Probably guna ask me a bunch of dumb ass questions. What ever. That girl there maybe I can talk to her. She did give me that water gun.

I went back home and as usual my dad wasn't home. Probably at some dumb ass strip club, he always was a perverted little fuck. Well I grabbed a bite to eat and left to go to school. Damm its 12:00, what ever.

I got to school and as soon as I stepped in a girl walked by me with pink hair and a baseball uniform. She had this quirky little walk to her. I ran over to her in disbelief almost in tears. I grabbed her bat and she turned around.

"Hey what's the big fringing deal twerp? I thought I told you… wait who the hell are you. Aw your some little fruit go away. Perv."

I was embarrassed and pissed off. I stupidly didn't look at her name on her back of her jersey. Higoro. Im so blind. But as they say… eh forget about it, it's a stupid cliché any ways. I got out side, lunch time. I looked around and found my friends around their usual table. I walked over and I only saw the guys sitting I wonder where Ninamori is. I looked around and spotted her sitting strangely by her self then again she is the class president and isn't too popular. People for some reason don't like responsible people. Dumb ass thinking.


	4. Chapter Four

FLCL 

The characters and setting that are in this story are not of my own they belong in copyright to the makers of Fooly Cooly.

She was wearing my favorite dress or gets up whatever the hell people call it now. You know the white coat, the scarf, and her "USSR" red shirt. It never really matched but I like it non-the less. And another thing was up with people wearing the same thing everyday, do they own only one thing of clothes or a ton of the same thing. What ever. I don't even know why _I_ do it. I looked at her and she seemed really down. Like she lost some one really important to her.

I walked over to her, she was just sitting there with a orange Popsicle, she always has those things with her, what's up with that. Anyhow she was really out of it she looked like she really was depressed as hell. I went up to her and hesitated, I mean what the hell was I guna say, hi wasup, ya about that night. Ya right. What an awesome way to start a conversation with an already disturbed looking girl.

"Hey Ninamori, you don't look so good what's up."

She looked up at me in a depressed look that suddenly changed to disbelief. The kind of look like you've seen a ghost but way to happy to be that kind of horror face. It was kind of scary to see. But soon her face became a very sad face and her lips started to shake and eyes get all weird.

Not even saying a thing she just turned and buried her face into my jacket and started balling her eyes out. That feeling was so familiar it was scary, not that some one did it to me before but I did it to some one. I got a surge of feelings, warmth, cold, adrenaline, shock; I wasn't quite sure what to think at that time so I just put my arm on her back.

Ya so I should probably fill you in on the background of Ninamori, Ninamori is the type of girl that acts perfect and lives to be the best. Its sad in way, it really is. Her mom and dad still caring about everything, still the class president. She still puts up this enigma of stone cold determination. It's like she puts up a defense of trying to be someone important to cover up the fact that she isn't as strong as she looks.

She has a caring side to her that is quite honestly attractive to an extent. But she's so damn silent all the time. I really want to show her what a real, well I'm not to sure my life is normal or real in the slightest, but you get the idea. She needs to have a break and realize that she has so much more outside of her, delivery service and her mask of perfection to live. So that's pretty much Ninamori in my under-standment or description of her. Anyways she's really a nice girl.

So as she is still balling her eyes out in my chest. My mind is trying to figure out why she is doing this to me. Is it because she is afraid of what happened to me. Of what she never got the chance to here why, to have the chance to understand what actual happened to me.

When she started to soften up and not cry as much, either that or my shirt was no longer a soft cushion as much as a wet towel, she looked up at me an just store at me as if to make sure it was really me. Her eyes, they were so familiar, as if I could just look into them and automatically know exactly what she was thinking off.

"I never though I was going to see you again. Were did you go all of this time Naota. You just left everyone here. I thought that you were _gone_."


	5. Chapter 5

FLCL 

The characters and setting that are in this story are not of my own they belong in copyright to the makers of Fooly Cooly.

We wondered around the town, just talking with no real topic. Pretty much what ever came to mind we talked about. She went over to the soda machine next to the railroad crossing. She ordered grape soda; she smiled at me with one of those weird smiles that you can't really put your finger on. I went to order the bitter kind and hesitated, then my hand wandered down the list and I ordered a regular drink. I thought to my self that I won't care for the past. Walking around town felt weird, not awkward at all, just weird. Like when you spend the day with a person that you've known for a long time but haven't seen in years. Except with Ninamori, the time that was lost between us, felt like it was only a couple of seconds. We went back to talking with each other like it was no big deal, just like we did before Haruka was here.

The sun was setting and she was still bringing up every little thing about absolutely nothing. I could not have cared less. "Hey Ninamori you wana grab something to eat, I mean we don't have to or…"

"thank god you finally asked Takun, I was getting really hungry, just though that you wanted to keep on talking." She stopped and looked at me, weird face again. "You looked so happy to be talking, I didn't want that to change." Bam. . . she really knows how to keep me talking and them loose all sense of words in a second.

I brought her to my place, neither of us have a job. Well she did but that thing broke the only delivery truck she had. And well im just a lazy kid. My dad wasn't home. Stupid perv is probably at some Ladies Inn. Man I remember that one time with Mami…forget it. I went down to the kitchen; there was bread all over. Dad must have recently left, the stove is still warm and you can smell the burnt bread. "Could he get any more dirty? Shit. Sorry about all of this mess Nina, my dad is a wreck without her around." _That was bad to say._ "Who's _her_, o are you talking about that pink haired crazy girl that was.. Takun are you ok" I was just standing there with the refrigerator wide open with my head down not moving. "What do you want to eat…"

"Im sorry Takun, I didn't know. Um… I guess ill have a thing of Ramen if you got any. "What size… we got small, medium…" "I'll have a small if that ok. They taste better than the large ones." Good choice.

As I put the Ramen in the microwave for two minutes, Ninamori asked if I was ever going to go back to school and see my friends again. I'm not sure if I can be welcome back at school. I mean everyone knew something happened I mean the frigin plant is moved. Its hard not to see that thing moved and not wonder what happened. I mean I've only skipped two days of school so far. And even the class rep. skipped class today. Now people have to start thinking something's has to be up with Naota and Ninamori. "I want to go back just to see my friends. I haven't been spending a lot of time with you guys have I?"

"No not really, I barely get to see you now Takun, You were always off doing something with that girl. I mean I don't want to sound jealous or anything… I'm just saying that I miss having you around to talk to."

She takes a strand of hair falling from her forehead and nervously pulls it behind her head and smiles while trying to hide her cheeks from blushing. Why don't girl realize that when you do that the guy would have to be very stupid not to pick up on that sort of thing. At least She never tried to hide things. Then again I never knew what was real with her.

"Ya, I'm sorry Nina, I was just caught up in things that I was doing at the time. I promise I will see you more often from now on ok?"


End file.
